The heart relies on an organized sequence of electrical impulses to beat effectively. Deviations from this normal sequence are known as “arrhythmia” Certain medical devices include signal processing software that analyzes electrocardiography (ECG) signals acquired from a medical patient (e.g., a victim at a scene of an emergency) to determine when a cardiac arrhythmia such as ventricular fibrillation (VF) or shockable ventricular tachycardia (VT) exists. These devices include automated external defibrillators (AEDs), ECG rhythm classifiers, and ventricular arrhythmia detectors. An AED is a defibrillator—a device that delivers controlled electrical shock to a patient—while being relatively easy to use, such as by providing verbal prompts to a provider of care to “talk” the provider through a process of evaluating a patient for, attaching the patient to, and activating, AED therapy. Certain of the medical devices just discussed are also capable of recognizing the two distinct cardiac waveforms: VT and VF.
VT is a tachydysrhythmia that originates from a ventricular ectopic focus, characterized by a rate that is typically greater than 120 beats per minute and wide QRS complexes. VT may be monomorphic (typically regular rhythm originating from a single focus with identical QRS complexes) or polymorphic (unstable, may be irregular rhythm, with varying QRS complexes). An example rhythm for an unstable VT is illustrated in FIG. 1A. Depending on the rate and the length of time that the VT has been sustained, a heart in the VT state may or may not produce a pulse (i.e., pulsatile movement of blood through the circulatory system). The cardiac activity in the VT state still has some sense of organization (note that the “loops” are all basically the same size and shape). If there is no pulse associated with this VT rhythm, then the VT is considered to be unstable and a life threatening condition. An unstable VT can be treated with an electrical shock or defibrillation.
Supraventricular tachycardia (SVT) is a rapid heartbeat that begins above the heart's lower chambers (the ventricles). SVT is an abnormally fast heart rhythm that begins in one of the upper chambers of the heart (atria), a component of the heart's electrical conduction system called the atrioventricular (AV) node, or both. Although SVT is rarely life-threatening, its symptoms, which include a feeling of a racing heart, fluttering or pounding in the chest or extra heartbeats (palpitations), or dizziness can be uncomfortable.
VF is usually an immediate life threat. VF is a pulseless arrhythmia with irregular and chaotic electrical activity and ventricular contraction in which the heart immediately loses its ability to function as a pump. VF is the primary cause of sudden cardiac death (SCD). An example rhythm for VF is illustrated in FIG. 1B. This waveform does not have a pulse associated with it. There is no organization to this rhythm (note the irregular size and shape of the loops). The pumping part of the heart is quivering like a bag of worms, and it is highly unlikely that this activity will move any blood. The corrective action for this rhythm is to defibrillate the heart using an electrical charge.
A normal heart beat wave starts at the sinoatrial node (SA node) and progresses toward the far lower corner of the left ventricle. A massive electrical shock to the heart can correct the VF and unstable VT rhythms. This massive electrical shock can force all the cardiac cells in the heart to depolarize at the same time. Subsequently, all of the cardiac cells go into a short resting period. The hope is that the sinoatrial node (SA node) will recover from this shock before any of the other cells, and that the resulting rhythm will be a pulse-producing rhythm, if not normal sinus rhythm.
Many AEDs implement algorithms to recognize the VT and VF waveforms by performing ECG analyses at specific times during a rescue event of a patient using defibrillation and cardio-pulmonary resuscitation (CPR). The first ECG analysis is usually initiated within a few seconds after the defibrillation electrodes are attached to the patient. Subsequent ECG analyses may or may not be initiated, based upon the results of the first analysis. Typically, if the first analysis detects a shockable rhythm, the rescuer is advised to deliver a defibrillation shock. Following the shock delivery, a second analysis can be initiated automatically to determine whether the defibrillation treatment was successful or not (i.e., the shockable ECG rhythm has been converted to a normal or other non-shockable rhythm). If this second analysis detects the continuing presence of a shockable arrhythmia, the AED advises the user to deliver a second defibrillation treatment. A third ECG analysis may then be executed to determine whether the second shock was or was not effective. If a shockable rhythm persists, the rescuer is then advised to deliver a third defibrillation treatment.
Following the third defibrillator shock or when any of the analyses described above detects a non-shockable rhythm, treatment protocols recommended by the American Heart Association and European Resuscitation Council require the rescuer to check the patient's pulse or to evaluate the patient for signs of circulation. If no pulse or signs of circulation are present, the rescuer can be directed to perform CPR on the victim for a period of one or more minutes. The CPR includes rescue breathing and chest compressions. Following this period of CPR, the AED reinitiates a series of up to three additional ECG analyses interspersed with appropriate defibrillation treatments as described above. The sequence of three ECG analyses/defibrillation shocks followed by 1-3 minutes of CPR, continues in a repetitive fashion for as long as the AED's power is turned on and the patient is connected to the AED device. Typically, the AED provides audio prompts to inform the rescuer when analyses are about to begin, what the analysis results were, and when to start and stop the delivery of CPR.
Many studies have reported that the temporary discontinuation or excessive pausing of precordial compression can significantly reduce the recovery rate of spontaneous circulation and 24-hour survival rate for victims. Thus, it is useful to recognize abnormal heart rhythms during chest compressions. There is recent clinical evidence showing that performing chest compressions before defibrillating the patient under some circumstances can be beneficial. Specifically, it is clinically beneficial to treat a patient with chest compressions before defibrillation if the response times of the medical emergency system result in a delay of more than four minutes, such that the patient is in cardiac arrest for more than four minutes. Chest compression artifact rejection can employ spectral analysis of the ECG, defibrillation success prediction, and therapeutic decision-making typically specify a set of parameters in the ECG frequency spectrum to be detected. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,424 compares a centroid or a median frequency or a peak power frequency from a calculated frequency spectrum of the ECG to thresholds to determine if a defibrillating shock is necessary.
Unfortunately, existing AEDs require batteries able to deliver large amounts of current due to the charging requirements of defibrillator high voltage capacitors. This results in batteries that are excessive in both size and weight that limit both their portability, convenience, and in the case of external, wearable defibrillators such as the LifeVest (ZOLL Medical, Chelmsford, Mass.) their wearability and comfort. In addition, batteries continue to be the least reliable element of the AEDs currently manufactured, with regular recalls resulting from manufacturing defects as well as normal end-of-life degradation that always occurs with batteries, but are particularly troublesome for life-saving equipment.